cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Russia (Tiberium)
Russia is a largest country in the world, covering much of the Eurasian land mass. It played a major role in world affairs during the Twentieth Century and the beginning of Twenty First Century. Russia is a federal republic, consisitng of 89 federal subjects. History Before GWW2 For centuries, Russia was a czarist monarchy. However, during World War I, the failing economy, immense military losses, and a lack of faith in the nation's leadership brought about a revolution. When the turmoil ceased, a new government was in power; led by Vladimir Lenin, the Soviet Union was the first nation in the world to practice Marxist Socialism, otherwise known as Communism. Russia itself became the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. It was by far the largest Republic in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and 'Russia' and 'The Soviet Union' were largely synonymous. Shortly after Lenin's death in 1923, Joseph Stalin emerged as the victor in a power struggle within the Communist Party, his chief rival being Leon Trotsky. Starting in the 1930s, Stalin embarked upon the Great Purge, persecuting and executing countless millions who were (or were suspected of being) opponents to his rule. With his brutal policies, he both consolidated his hold on the Union, and forced the country from a rural peasant society to one of the largest industrial centers in the world. GWW2 Stalin would eventually seek expansion, bringing about the Great World War II. Even with much of Europe and the United States opposing him, for a time, Stalin appeared to be on the verge of complete domination of Europe. However, the Allied Forces eventually managed to turn back the Soviet Army. Eventually, the war ended with the Battle of Moscow. Led personally by Field Marshall Gunther von Esling, General Nikos Stavros, and Field Commander A9, the Allied assault on Moscow ended the Soviet threat. Also, General Stavros, avenging the destruction of his homeland of Greece, killed Stalin personally. Post GWW2 Eventually, the Soviet Union was dissolved. Russia became a Federal Republic, a member of the United Nations, and a member of the G8. They helped charter and fund the Global Defense Initiative in 1995, later becoming one of the major participant in UNGDI. By 2047, like other nations attacked by Tiberium, part of Russia became a Yellow zone and a Blue zone. Statictics Predecessor USSR Population 1995- about 150 million people 2047-unknown Government''' 1995- Federal Democratic Socialist Republic 2047 -as other GDI-member states' governments, Russian government effectively have been shut down Affiliations 1995 - UN, G8, UNGDI 2047-GDI Territory 1995 - Eastern Europe, Northern Asia, largest country in the world 2047 - Formally borders remained the same, practically Russian teeritory now divided between Blue Zone and several Yellow Zones Military Strength 1995- Russian Army's enlisted foces were about 1,7 million, possesing large arsenal of tanks (including old but powerful Mammoth tanks) and armour along with adequate air force. Russian military (Strategic Rocket Forces) possess nuclear capability, although Russia as a member of UN Security Council have obligations not to use it unless UNSC cleared to use nuclear arsenals or Russia itself is under nuclear attack. 2047- Armed Forces ceased to exist, or were absorbed by GDI United Peacekeepers Category:Locations Category:CountriesCategory:GDI_Countries